<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Lumpy Met Missie by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110197">When Lumpy Met Missie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, Pets, Sneezing, strays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Lumpy Met Missie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and Lumpy was taking a walk. He didn’t have to work until tomorrow, so he thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air.</p><p>As he was walking, however, he heard a rather high-pitched sound. It sounded like a meow. Lumpy looked down at the ground, seeing a white cat with some gray patches on its fur, as well as a gray tail with a white tip. It meowed again, but Lumpy couldn’t understand what it wanted.</p><p>“Oh, hello there, kitty. What’s wrong?” Lumpy wanted to know.</p><p>Another meow from the cat. Lumpy looked closely at the cat’s fur. It looked a bit unkempt, and the cat reached up to scratch one of its ears with its back paw.</p><p>“Hmm, you look like you’re a stray...” said Lumpy. “And you look kind of hungry, too.”</p><p>Lumpy held his hand down in front of the cat’s face. It looked over at his hand and sniffed it a few times, but it became clear that it wasn’t dangerous. The cat then rubbed its head against Lumpy’s hand, causing him to blush.</p><p>“How’d you like to come home with me, kitty?” Lumpy wanted to know. “I’ll buy you some food for you.”</p><p>The cat thought about this for a moment, and then nodded its head. Lumpy smiled in response as he petted the cat’s head and back. Then, as he walked over to the pet store, the cat followed him.</p><p>It didn’t follow him inside, however; the stray cat stood just outside the door and watched as Lumpy went inside for cat supplies. He purchased two kinds of cat food - one dry and one wet - as well as a food dish, some shampoo, a brush, a litter box with some fresh litter inside, and a pink collar. A few minutes later, he had paid for his things and made it back outside. He could see that the cat was wagging its tail in joy, which made him chuckle.</p><p>Lumpy then went on his way home, with the cat walking behind him until they’d arrived. After putting away most of the items he’d brought home, Lumpy pulled out the food dish, opened up the can of wet cat food and scooped it into the dish. He then watched; the cat went over to the food dish to eat the food, and then purred in enjoyment.</p><p>“You like it?” Lumpy asked, causing the cat to purr even more.</p><p>Lumpy chuckled, then reached down and picked up the cat. He was glad that it liked the food, but he still knew it needed to be cleaned off. He brought the cat into the house, then into the bathroom, where he shut the door behind them.</p><p>To the cat’s curiosity, Lumpy switched on the bathtub and placed it underneath the running tap. The cat kept still, but placed its paw on the edge of the tub and meowed for the water to stop.</p><p>“Meow?! Mew...!”</p><p>Lumpy shushed the cat a few times to calm it down, and then proceeded onto its bath. He applied some of the shampoo to its fur, washing and rinsing every particle of dirt off it as well as any fleas that might have been in it as well. It took a few minutes and quite a few meows for mercy, but finally the cat had been cleaned.</p><p>Lumpy took a towel and dried off the cat, which still mewed a few times. Once he was convinced that it had been dried off, he gently pulled him out of the tub.</p><p>“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Lumpy reassured the cat. He petted the top of its head. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”</p><p>The cat shook its fur out and licked its lips, but otherwise didn’t complain. But something occurred to Lumpy not long after; he never got to find out whether this cat was male or female. He looked over at its backside.</p><p>“Looks like you’re a girl,” Lumpy stated. “Well, now that we’ve gotten you washed off, let’s brush your fur. Shall we?”</p><p>The cat seemed to agree that that was a good idea. Lumpy picked up the brush that he’d bought from the pet store and began to run it through the cat’s fur. She purred a few times as she sat down; she was enjoying this.</p><p>That being said, she had a rather thick coat, and small pieces of cat hair came flying out when Lumpy brushed them. Some of the hairs came floating up to Lumpy’s nose and tickled inside his nostrils, causing them to flare up. Lumpy stopped brushing and lowered his eyelids. He was about to sneeze.</p><p>“Ah... Aaah...” Lumpy inhaled, tilting his neck back. The cat looked at him in curiosity, until the final inhale made her pupils shrink in fear. “HAAAAAHHHHH-- CHOO!!!”</p><p>Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. He then sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. It was a good thing he didn’t spray the cat, although she still looked a bit startled.</p><p>“Mew!” the cat meowed, as if blessing him.</p><p>“Sorry, kitty,” Lumpy apologized as he continued to rub his nose. “I guess your fur makes me sneeze. I hope I’m not allergic...”</p><p>“But you know what?” Lumpy pulled his forefinger away from his nose. “I’m not gonna let so much as one allergy get in the way of our friendship. You’re a cute and nice-looking cat, and even if I have to train you to be a good cat, I want to make sure you have a home.”</p><p>The cat smiled in response, and smiled even more as Lumpy picked up the pink collar and placed it around her neck.</p><p>“Kitty, you’re welcome here,” said Lumpy. “I’m Lumpy, by the way; I’ll buy you some more food tomorrow after I’m done with work.”</p><p>The cat purred in response. Lumpy took a minute to think about what to name her, but then got a good idea.</p><p>“I think I’ll call you Missie,” said Lumpy, “with an I and an E. How’s that sound?”</p><p>The cat couldn’t help but jump into Lumpy’s arms for a hug. Lumpy chuckled as he stood up, hugging her as well. If she loved the name Missie, then he decided that would be her name. They hugged for quite a few minutes, with Lumpy petting her fur.</p><p>“I love you, Missie,” said Lumpy.</p><p>Missie purred even more. Even if Lumpy couldn’t understand her, he could tell that she meant the same thing. And they could both tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship - one between a moose and his cat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>